


Skin Deep

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [27]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: With nobody to turn to, nobody who would believe him, Taekwoon reached a decision: he would bring Hakyeon back by himself.(Sequel toBeneath The Skin/Cross My Heart (And Hope To Die).)





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> the thrilling conclusion to this demonic hot mess!!
> 
> the prompt was "possession"
> 
> enjoy♡

With nobody to turn to, nobody who would believe him, Taekwoon reached a decision: he would bring Hakyeon back by himself.

He had to move out of their house to accomplish such a thing, staying at Wonshik’s small studio-apartment under the guise that he and Hakyeon were having “relationship problems” - he didn’t expand on that. Wonshik would never believe him if he did.

Taekwoon went to work and ate and spent time with his friends, trying to act as normal as possible, but whenever he found himself alone he was studying. He read about every case of demonic possession he could find, studied all the rites of exorcism for many different religions, learned prayers and procured amulets of protection. If anyone caught sight of him during those moments, they would certainly pack him up and send him off to the nearest padded room, and Taekwoon himself felt like he was going mad at times.

It took him several days to finally feel like he was ready.

Returning to their home, a house once happy and warm and inviting, felt unwelcome and cold. It was dark inside, but Taekwoon could distinctly see the outline of Hakyeon sitting in the living room, lounging on the loveseat. Even in darkness, he could tell he was looking at him.

“Welcome home, my love,” Hakyeon said in a singsong voice that was not his; it chilled him to the bone.

Taekwoon closed and locked the door behind him, and wasted to no time. He’d brought along everything he could think of, from holy water to talismans to paper seals, the Bible and every exorcism rite he could procure. Hakyeon only watched in amusement, but Taekwoon had read and remembered well that he was not supposed to acknowledge the demon, be it its words or actions.

From that point on, everything was a blur, the moments bleeding together in such way he didn’t know where one ended and the next started. He remembered his own voice, he remembered saying words of command, words telling the demon to leave, that it was not welcome. He remembered laughter, a horrible laughter from something using his Hakyeon as a mask, and he hated the thing inside him - the hatred was always so clear.

He remembered cold, more and more cold each second. He remembered that Hakyeon’s eyes were not quite right, that his smile was too wide. He remembered being mocked and teased and taunted, _how does it feel to build your life around someone who’s not here anymore to keep it together for you_ , he remembered shouting at it to be quiet, to shut up, to stop talking. He remembered a cold touch around his wrist, fingers that were once familiar and warm but were now wrong. He remembered more yelling, from him, from that thing, remembered his Hakyeon’s face twisted in pain, remembered tears, and remember pressing a seal against Hakyeon’s forehead that had him howling with pain.

And it all went black.

 

*

 

When Hakyeon next opened his eyes, it felt like a fog had been lifted from his mind. His body hurt, he had small cuts and bruises all over, but he was— he was _himself_. He didn’t think twice before he pushed himself up off the ground to rush to Taekwoon’s aid, limp by the wall on the other side of the living room, there was a crack on the plaster where his love had been thrown at, such was the strength.

He was not dead, though. He was breathing, unconscious, but alive. Only after he’d rushed them both to the hospital to make sure they were physically alright was that Hakyeon found a moment to talk to his love.

Taekwoon had gotten a small concussion and Hakyeon was dehydrated but, other than that, they were both alright. Hakyeon sat by his side on the narrow hospital bed and held his hand, Taekwoon smiling up at him; his hair had gotten so long, covering most of his eyes - of course he didn’t get a haircut, that silly boyfriend of his.

“You really saved me, huh,” Hakyeon said, going for teasing but failing miserably when his eyes filled up with tears. “I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through these past couple of months.”

“It wasn’t you,” Taekwoon said, interlocking their fingers. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you sooner.”

“You saved me when I didn’t think that was possible at all. You have nothing to be sorry for, you did so much for me—” Hakyeon used his free hand to brush Taekwoon’s hair back, away from his eyes. He almost immediately froze.

A pair of uneven eyes stared up at him, both familiar, but only one dear to him. Taekwoon saw the change in his expression, and his voice shook as he whispered, “I only did what I had to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
